


The South Side Omega

by klancetea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O dymanics, Alpha Keith, In Rut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancetea/pseuds/klancetea
Summary: alphas and betas live on the north side of town, omegas on the south. Keith has just turned 18, the legal age to have sex. Keith isn't bothered, he doesn't even know if he's an alpha or beta yet, though most signs point to alpha and he should be presenting soon. Shiro, his 21-year-old friend says they should go to the whorehouse on the south side. Keith is sceptical but complies because he's never seen an Omega and is interested. When he gets there he's so shocked at how these people are treated. He comes to a room with a very skinny boy tied to a bed, and he instantly knew he had to help.





	1. chapter 1

"Finally 18 dude! You know what that means?" Shiro said animatedly, nudging Keith's arm. Keith nodded unenthusiastically. Of course, he knew what that meant. He could now legally drive, drink and have sex. "You can finally get laid! And you’re going to be an alpha soon!" Shiro was yelling now, too excited in Keith's opinion.

"Or a beta Shiro, we don't know," Keith replied. He was happy to be 18, but it was getting kind of scary. Keith is almost certain he's going to be a beta; he has all the characteristics of one.

"No way Keith, you've got alpha written all over you," Shiro said, looking him up and down. "Anyway, I've got a surprise for you," Shiro said, a smirk finding its way onto his face.

"Do I want to know?" Keith asked sceptically, his mind rushing with all the things Shiro could possibly have.  
"Keith my boy," he said, then paused, and then continued, "we going to get you laid."

After dragging Keith to the car, Shiro started it up and started driving south. Keith knew very little about omegas, he’d never seen one before. All he knew was that in the hierarchy, they were at the bottom. He had heard that they were treated really badly, but he didn’t believe that in this day and age people could be so inhumane. Once they got their Shiro parked the car, they both got out and began walking over to this large old hotel-like building. There were a few smashed windows and they place reeked of cigarettes. This didn’t look promising, Keith thought. He just wanted this to be over before he had even entered the building. When they did go in it didn’t change Keith's mind. There was a big spacious lobby with two fake plants on either side of the reception desk in front of them. Shiro waltzed over to the front desk, and the round man behind it cheered at him, to which Shiro returned. They obviously knew each other. They chatted a bit and then Shiro pointed back at Keith, talking about him. The man’s smile grew wider and winked at Keith. His eyes widened at the gesture, before awkwardly looking away. Shiro probably told him that Keith's about to become an alpha and is here to fuck, which is entirely not true.

The two began to walk up some stairs and down a hallway. Keith was mildly uncomfortable with this situation; the walls were damp and there were strange noises coming from behind each door they passed. He could only wonder what it was and hope it wasn’t that. There were little paper hooks on the doors, either saying vacant or occupied. That sent a chill through Keith, there’s no way it could be as easy as that. Were omegas treated like- like fucking toilets?

“Okay so,” Shiro began, bringing Keith away from his disgusting thoughts. “Go look in any door that says vacant on it. If you see what you like, go in. if not, go to another one. Simple!” Shiro beamed, as if this wasn’t a fucking sex slave building. There was nothing Keith could really do, this was today’s society and he couldn’t just fight the hierarchy. He just forced a smile and Shiro walked off, seeming to go straight to a certain door. He has been here before; I guess whoever he’s going to is his favourite. Keith was left there alone, in this humid hallway surrounded by strange noises and dim lights. The occasional dirty alpha walked passed and into a vacant room, just as someone was leaving, looking quite satisfied. Fuck, Keith tried to calm down. Maybe it isn’t that bad? Yeah- yeah, he’s just overreacting, this is normal. He calmed his breathing and focused.

He decided to go into one of the vacant rooms, just to see what its like. Big mistake. As soon as he entered the first thing he felt was the heat slapping him across the face. Fuck the airs dense in here, he thought. He guessed there’s only air con in the hallways and lobby. He blinked a few times adjusting to the brighter light and began to look around. Once his eyes landed on the bed he physically gasped. 

There, on that tiny, broken, filthy bed was a human. Or what looked like one. The skinny figure was handcuffed to the metal headboard, lying on their stomach. Keith could see it was a boy, but the dirt and bruises that scattered his body made that hard to decide. He had caramel skin and short dark hair, and that was about all Keith could decipher. His hair was like a bird’s nest and damp with sweat, clearly from the boiling temperature of this room. There was a torn up rag carelessly thrown over the boy's ass, which was the only covering he had. Keith gulped, there were blood stains everywhere.

Keith wasted no time in dropping to his knees to check the poor boy's pulse to see if he was even alive because he sure didn’t look it. He sighed, relieved when he felt the faint pulse. He wasn’t even thinking, he just knew he needed to help the skinny thing. He carefully tried to wake the boy, and the response he got was a pained groan. He then went to the handcuffs that were cutting into his already damaged wrists. He reached for his own hair and began feeling through it. He ripped out the bobby pin holding his bangs back. The small piece of metal went straight to the cold rusty restraints keeping the boy captive. With a few twists and turns, they fell away. Keith would’ve like to thought it was because he was a master at it, but it was merely because the handcuffs were shit.

He slowly rolled the boy over and winced at the sight of him. There were cuts and scratches and bruises on every square inch of his body. Said boy’s eyes began to flutter open, trying to see who was in front of him. They locked eyes for a moment and Keith was taken back. Ocean blue eyes lit up the room, and Keith thought they were so amazing. However, the weak body on the bed began scooching backwards, trying to get away. Keith tried to calm him.

“Hey hey, calm down its okay,” he whispered, trying not to scare him. “I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? I’m going to get you out of this shithole.” And with that, Keith stood up and quickly took his coat and flannel off, leaving him in a tight white t-shirt. He told the boy to sit up, to which he complied. Keith pulled out his water from his bad and handed it to the boy, who took is carefully and drank it all. “What’s your name?” Keith asked as he whipped out his phone to check the time.

“Lance.” A voice croaked. He sounded like he hasn’t spoken for months. Keith wanted to get them the fuck out of this place and clean him up.

“I’m Keith. Okay, put this around you,” Keith threw his coat around Lance and went to get his flannel which was discarded on to the floor. As he did that Lance was slowly putting his arms through the coat, obviously in some sort of pain. “Can you stand up?” Keith asked sceptically, Lance looked like a damn skeleton. However, he began to stand on shaky legs, which gave out and he began to fall. Keith jumped in and caught him. He lifted Lance up and waited till he was balanced. Then, he grabbed his flannel and tied it around Lance’s waist to cover him up; you know, since he was butt naked. He managed to do it without looking at too much of lance.

He wrapped his arm around lances waist and began to make his way over to the door. “Lance, we’re gonna get out of here, so just act natural, okay?” lance managed a nod, and they exited the room.

The cold air felt good, and it must’ve felt like heaven on Lance. Keith wondered how long Lance had been in that room. He pushed that thought away and focused on getting Lance out of here. They made there way down the stairs slowly and into the lobby. Keith wracked his brain for a reason to tell the lobby man as to why he’s taking one of his “slaves”. However, when they got there, the lobby was completely empty. This place is so fucked up, Keith thought and just headed straight got the exit.

He helped Lance into the passenger seat and walked-skipped to the driver's seat. Just then, he remembered Shiro. Ah, fuck it, he thought. He’ll be fine. And with that, he drove off in the direction of his home.

Once they get there Keith unlocks his apartment door and guides Lance inside. He takes his shoes off and looks up at Lance. He looks so exhausted. Keith decides to take Lance to his bedroom so he can sleep on an actual bed.

“C’mon, Lance,” he gently grabs Lances wrist and takes him to his room. He opens the door and guides him in, unaware of Lance’s rising panic. He walks over to his bed and takes the clothes and laptop off of it. He turns around to see the look of fear on the tired boys face. Keith's confused and worried, what up with him?

“Please, I’m so tired, don’t do this…” He let out a weak sob. Keith’s brows furrowed together, and it finally clicked. Lance thought Keith was going to fuck him. He cautiously walked towards Lance, who took a step back. Keith quickly halted, not wanting to scare him anymore.

“Lance, no I wasn’t gonna- I’m not gonna do anything to you, okay? I won’t hurt you.” Keith whispered, trying to calm Lance down. “Look- shit, sorry. Go sit on the sofa, I’ll get you some water.” He said slowly and watched as Lance retreated back into the living room and sat on the couch. Keith exhaled, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He followed in Lances steps and made a B-line to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and brought it to Lance, and set it on the coffee table. He turned the TV on and Friends came on. He looked at the clock on the wall; it read 10:13 pm. Was it that late already? He yawned and glanced down at Lance. “You can sleep here, and then wash in the morning. We’re both too tired right now.” Keith spoke, to which Lance weakly nodded, and began to lie down. Keith bit his lip and ambled over to his bedroom.


	2. chapter 2

Keith woke up at 8 am, and stretched. He then remembered there was someone else in his apartment. He jumped out of bed, put a shirt on and made his way into the living room, and saw Lance curled up on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him. Keith's lips twitched into a smile, the boy across the room from him looked so delicate and at peace.

He made his way into the kitchen and put the kettle on. His cat, Red, was perched on the windowsill. Keith stroked her head and scratched under her chin. She purred in delight, and Keith smiled. He made two green teas for him and Lance and made his way into the living room. He set one down on the table and left to go shower.

Keith walked out of the bathroom with a nothing but a towel around his waist and another one on his head, which he was rubbing his hair with to dry it. He came around the corner and Lance sat up, green tea in hand, watching Friends. He heard Keith's footsteps and turned around. His eyes widened at Keith's appearance. Water droplets raced down his pale skin. He was ripped; a toned six-pack was very prominent. A blush made its way across Lance’s face, and he turned back to the TV.

“Uh, the showers free, so,” Keith said, scratching the back of his head. “You can go in it if you want.” Lance hesitated for a moment, then set his mug down and slowly made his way to Keith.

“Thanks,” he whispered, and walked other to the room he guessed was the bathroom. Once he was in he shut the door and sighed. This is gonna be his first shower not surrounded by loads of other omegas. He shivered, thinking about his ‘home’. Lance had spent most of his life chained to that disgusting dirty bed, and it felt so good to be far away from there, however, the scars and bruises he wore were a reminder of that hell hole.  
Keith just finished his green tea when there was a knock at the door. Before he even got up to answer it Shiro burst in. he walked right up to Keith and put his arms on his hips.  
“What the hell, Keith? You left me there.” He said and pouted. He didn’t seem all that hurt actually.  
“Sorry, I just needed to go and you were… busy.” Keith said lamely. He silently prayed lance would stay in the shower so Shiro wouldn’t know he was here but that was next to impossible.  
“I was,” Shiro said suggestively. “My favourite girl was there, looking as fine as ever.” Shiro looked off into the distance and sighed. Keith rolled his eyes. Gross. A moment passed and Shiro spat, “you brought one home?” Keith's eyes widened and Shiro smirked, slowly making his way to the sound of running water. “Damn you classy boy, bringing one home to fuck.” Shiro chuckled, while Keith blocked his path. Just then the shower stopped running, and Keith mentally face palmed. He hoped lance would just stay in there, but of course, that would be too kind to him.

Lance came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one around his shoulders. He looked up and saw Keith and a very big, strong, scary-looking, muscle man. His eyes widened and he halted. It was silent for about 3 seconds until Shiro fucking wolf whistled.

“daaamn no wonder you left me! You took this thing straight home to fuck! Which room was it in? Why have I never seen this one?” Keith's face was on fire and he just begged he would shut the fuck up. But no, because fuck Keith and what he wants. Instead, Shiro took three massive steps and was right in front of Lance. Before he could back away Shiro grabbed his forearm with his prosthetic hand. Lance flinched in response and squeezed his eyes shut, while Shiro smirked down at him. “You hit the sex jackpot here, Keith. You fucked him right? Can I have him?” Keith opened his mouth like a fish, making brief eye contact with Lance, who looked terrified. Shiro pulled him closer, “the things I would do to you, slut” Shiro whispered into Lance’s eyes, who let out a silent sob. Keith jumped in then.

“No can do Shiro, sorry,” he replied, trying to stay cool. “I bought this one and I intend on using it for me only.” The words felt so wrong on his tongue, talking about Lance like his just a toy or some shit. Shiro’s eyes then lit up, as if he just realized something about Keith that he didn’t even know himself.

“You’ve got him for when you become an alpha!” Shiro said proudly. Keith looked at him quizzically for a second, before regaining his cool and calm expression.

“Duh, he’s perfect for it, isn’t he? Since its gonna hit any day now, I thought, why not be prepared, ya know?” Keith sounded like SUCH A DOUCHEBAG. God, he hated himself for talking about Lance like this and didn’t even dare look in his direction, scared to see Lance's reaction. 

Shiro nodded and looked down at Keith with a knowing smile, “you’re a smart one Keith,” he said and slowly released his grip on Lance. “Well then, I won't disturb you for a while, Mr. soon-to-be-alpha sir” Shiro sarcastically bowed and made his way to the door, to which Keith hurriedly followed. He opened the door for him and said goodbye, hoping Shiro would leave without saying anything else. “And hey, Keith,” he leaned down to whisper in Keith's ear, “tell me when you’re done with him, alright? I wouldn’t mind a piece of that.” And with that, he was gone.

Keith shut the door and the room was silent. He dared to take a look at lance, and his heart dropped. Lance was visibly shaking, and Keith could see his eyes watering. The omega scrunched his eyes shut and took a shaky breath, then left. Keith watched him speed walk back into the backroom, where he quietly shut the door behind him. Keith sighed, what the fuck is he doing.

He decided to leave some clean clothes outside the door and tell Lance he’s going out for a bit. He grabs his keys and left the apartment. He needed to get some food anyway, and he wanted Lance to calm down and not freak out. God, he hopes he’s still there when he gets back. Lance wouldn’t survive a day on the north side of town.


	3. chapter 3

Lance had sat on that tiled floor for ages. After what felt like an hour, he got up slowly. His limbs ached but he managed to open the door and to see a pile of clothes. He was so cold, and that clean warm jumper was very appealing. He quickly put the outfit on, which was a black shirt, thin joggers and a really big puffy cream jumper. God, it was a fucking cloud wrapped around his chilly body, instantly sucking the coldness out. Lance had actually never felt something this good in his life Ever. He tiptoed out the room and into the kitchen. He listened intently and concluded he was alone. He left out a sigh and began to look through the cupboards. He was so starving.

More than an hour later, Keith climbed the stairs to his apartment. He was exhausted, carrying three bags of groceries. He jammed his key into the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and saw Lance sat at the island table. He looked up, shocked, with a mouth full of coco pops. Keith walked in and Lance put down the spoon, realizing he’s going to get hit for eating. He put the shopping down on the table and looked at Lance’s scared face, and sighed.

“I’m not gonna tell you off for eating coco pops if that’s what you’re thinking,” he began putting things into the fridge. “You’re allowed to eat whatever you what whenever, okay? And sleep and do whatever you want.” He hesitated, and then added, “but you can’t leave here.” He looked at Lance, who didn’t look very relieved or calmed. If anything looked more stressed and scared. Keith tried to think of a way to word it, “you’re on the Northside now, which is alphas and betas. I’m pretty sure you’re the only omega for a 2-mile radius, so if you leave here they’ll smell you and they’ll find you and either put you back on the Southside or,” Keith paused, “keep you.” Lance looked blankly at the coco pops. He picked up his spoon and finished them.

Keith finished putting the food away and put the kettle on. He got two mugs out and some green tea bags. Behind him, Lance was staring down Red. The cat crawled towards him, Lance didn’t move. Red sat in front of him, and Lance raised his hand and stroked his head. Soft purrs rumbled from the feline, and she bumped her head on his hand and purred loudly. Lance smiled. Keith placed a mug on the table and leaned against it. “this is Red,” he smiled, “she’s my cat.”

“Red, pretty name,” Lance spoke, surprised Keith. He agreed and pet his cat. He went and grabbed a chocolate bar out the drawer when Lance spoke again, “that man… who was here earlier.” He whispered. 

“That was Shiro, ignore him that’s just an alpha thing,” Keith said biting into the chocolate. Lance turned on the spinny chair, one hand still on the cat.

“Aren’t you an alpha?” he said, looking at the countertop. Keith shook his head.

“No, I’m a beta. Well, I’m pretty sure I am since I have all those characteristics and I haven’t had a rut.” Keith's cheeks tinted red saying that, he didn’t want to think about what would happen if did go into the mating cycle with Lance here. He cleared his head and looked at Lance. He didn’t look very convinced.

“You look like an alpha to me,” Lance stated, shocking Keith. He met his eyes for a moment before Lance turned back around and pet Red.

“I’m not an alpha,” Keith said firmly, but he was just trying to convince himself. He had only been 18 for 2 days, there chance of his cycle happening what very big. “Shit, even if I was Lance that’s not the reason you’re here I swear,” Lance didn’t turn around, but Keith knew he was listening. “Shiro made me go there for that intention, and I couldn’t get out of it. I wasn’t there for sex I promise. I had no clue omegas were treated like that and when I saw you I just-” he paused, and walked around the table to look at Lance. “I just had to get you out of that shit hole, okay?” he finished, and picked up his green tea and chugged it. Lance watched him silently. Keith sighed and began to walk away, and then Lance spoke.

“Thank you, Keith.” He looked up and met Keith’s purple eyes with his hazel ones, and smiled. Keith smiled back and went to sit on the couch. He turned on the TV and sat back. A few minutes later Lance came and joined him. And that’s what they did for the rest of the day.

 

It was around 9 pm, and Keith was starting to feel hot. He had basketball shorts on and a thing t-shirt, yet it felt like a sauna in his living room. He looked over at Lance, who was snuggled up with a blanket and some green tea close to his lips. Keith felt a bead of sweat run down his face and knew something was wrong. He brushed it off and tried to casually leave.

“I’m gonna get off to bed now, night Lance” he quickly said, avoiding eye contact. Lance looked up at him and could easily see his discomfort. Before he could even reply Keith had gone. Lance turned back to the TV, trying to ignore the heat cycle that was clearly about to start.

Keith pushed his door open and immediately removed his t-shirt and shorts until he was in only his boxers. He shoved his window open and took a deep breath of fresh air. He ran a hand through his hair, trying desperately not to think about what’s happening to him. He ignored the burning feeling all over his body, the blood rushing to his lower regions. He sighed and went to have a quick cold shower then climbed into bed.

He tossed and turned, trying desperately just to get a bit of sleep or relief. He didn’t want to accept it, but his mating cycle had begun. A hot needy feeling wracked his body and he couldn’t get it to leave. The sticky feeling just grew and grew and it was not 3 am, and fuck he was annoyed. This urge was taking up his mind and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Well, there was one thing, but it was completely off the table and Keith would never even consider it. But as the night went on his mind crept in dangerous places. He could imagine himself walking out his room and up to Lance’s sleeping body. His lips parted with quite breaths and his eyes gently shut, peacefully sleeping. Keith could imagine slowly pulling away the blanket and carefully removing the joggers he gave him, revealing his long smooth legs. He runs his hands up the sleeping boy's chest, feeling every inch of his bruised skin. How he would slowly part his legs and slide himself in-between them, trapping Lance. He leans down and kisses lance’s jaw and face, trailing he body onto his neck where he’d bite down.

Keith didn’t even realize he was frantically stroking his own dick at the fantasy. Within seconds he was coming and he groaned. He slowly came down from his orgasm, but there wasn’t much relief. He sighed in annoyance and pretended to sleep for the rest of the night.


	4. chap 4 - the Sin

Lance was sat at the table, alone. He heard what Keith was doing last night. Lance was so scared because he knew what was inevitably going to happen. He took a shaky breath and put the kettle on. 2 minutes later Lance was pouring the hot water into the green tea bags and mixing it up. He grabbed the mugs and turned to put them on the table. He jumped when he saw Keith stood there on the other side of the table. Silence. Lance continued to the table and set down the green teas. Keith walked around the table and grabbed his tea while Lance turned all his attention to his cereal. Keith's heat had subsided, but it was still there. It hung in the air like an unnecessary question, annoying and hard to ignore. Eventually, Keith spoke up.

“So,” he began, “I think I’m an alpha.” Lance looked at Keith like he just stated that water is wet like it’s some massive discovery. Keith continued, “but don’t worry its all fine. I can handle this.” Lance still looked at him sceptically. Keith let out a frustrated sigh, not knowing what to say. “What do you want me to do lance? Because I swear the last thing I want to do is hurt you.” He looked into lances eyes so intensely he could see Keith was being sincere. Lance was taken back, no ones ever cared this much about him, especially an alpha in heat. Keith then got an idea, and walked over to the counter and began rummaging through all the drawers.

“Uh, what are you looking for?” Lance said quizzically. The reply he got was Keith turning around with a tazor in his hand. His eyes widened as Keith came forward with it. He set it on the table in front of lance without a word. Lance looked at him for answers.

“If I come near you, zap me, ‘kay?” Keith said firmly as if he wasn’t just asking Lance to physically hurt him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to form a sentence. Keith interrupted, “listen, I’ll be fine. Just zap me and get away from me. But I doubt it will resolve to that.” He said that last sentence with a lack of confidence. “Shit,” his whispered to himself. Lance could see him sweating and the pheromones he was secreting were filling his lungs. He reeked of dominance and lust. “Okay, fuck, I’m gonna go and-“ he groaned in frustration, the sticky feeling creeping up again. Before he could finish he spun around and headed straight for his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Lance watched the door for a while, in silence. He was half expecting Keith to jump out and attack him. But he knew Keith wouldn’t do that, he could see it in his purple eyes.

Lance had made his way to the couch and finished off both his and Keith green tea, which he had left. It had been ages since Keith had stormed off to deal with his heat alone. Lance knew how much pain he must be in, he could hear it as well. God, Lance could end his suffering so easily. He hated even thinking about it, but as time went on the option seemed more and more reasonable. Keith had saved his life and seemed like he genuinely cared for him. Fuck, Lance was getting his hopes up. No one cared about him; he’s been alone and abused his whole life. But right now, he had a choice. This is the first time he’s ever had more than one option, and he really felt like he should return the favour to Keith.

He shook his head, remembering how rough those men were. That was hell to endure, but for some reason, he felt like Keith would be different. He sat there was a long time, his mind conflicted on what to do. Time dragged on and he was leaning towards the option that was very risky.

Lance was outside Keith's door, listening to the pained groans and growls that echoed around. He calmed his breath and raised a hand to knock, and then it all went silent. Before his knuckle hit the wooden door, Keith's gruff voice flooded through his body.

“You smell so good,” the door swung open and there was Keith, sweaty and dark. A lustful aura surrounded him and it whacked the air out of Lance’s lungs. Before he could think, he started running into the kitchen. He sprinted around the table and grabbed the tazor. He could hear Keith right around the corner. Lance was fumbling with the device and looked up to see Keith inches in front of him. Keith went to grab Lance but he shoved the tazor into his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut and Keith fell to the floor. Lance was breathing fast, but regains his composure and walked into Keith's room, determined. 

A few minutes later, Keith woke up on the floor, the hot feeling still very prominent. He groaned and slowly stood up when a sweet delicious smell hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn’t even think before he was marching to the source of the smell. Once he reached his room where the scent was coming from, he cautiously opened the door. There on his bed was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

Lance on his knees on the bed, legs parted. Was wearing nothing but the puffy cream jumper Keith had given him. He breath left his mouth in short pants, a dark blush spread across his face. Behind him, Keith could see that Lance was fingering himself. Keith had to close his eyes before he completely lost control.

“Lance,” he managed, “what the fuck are you doing,” the words were strained, he was holding back from pouncing on the boy. He dared to open his eyes to see if Lance had stopped, wrong. Lance was looking directly at him while he was 3 fingers deep in his ass. He moved his hand in and out and moaned. Keith broke.

Lance was on his back in seconds; Keith was between his legs grinding down. They both let out a moan from the friction. “I, I want to help you,” Lance whispered, “I want this, okay.” He said, trying to reassure Keith because he knew Keith didn’t want to hurt him. Lance sighed and pulled their hips with his legs wrapped around Keith, grinding their bodies together again. Pleasure ran through Keith's body and relief flooded him. God that felt so good.

“I can’t hold back Lance,” Keith panted, he continues the grinding and started trailing rough kissed on Lance's neck.

“Then don’t,” Lance whispered, and Keith changed. His eyes suddenly glowed yellow and Lance felt a sharp claw scrap up his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, wincing at the slight burning pain. He could do this it was his choice. He took deep breaths as Keith nips and licked his skin, slowly trailing down. Lance gasped as Keith took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked. He swirled his tongue around and bit it, making more beautiful sounds tumble out of Lance’s mouth. After a while he moved to his other nipple, giving it the same attention. Lance was shocked; he’d never felt something like this before. Keith was being so gentle and caring, it’s so new to him. Keith came back up, a trail of saliva hung from his mouth. Lance felt an urge to kiss him, so he did. He joined their lips and they both stilled until Keith responded and started kissing back. It was so soft, their tongues met and vigorously fought. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, holding him close. Keith trailed a hand down lance thigh and alternating between rubbing circles on his soft skin and grabbing handfuls of it.

They were growing tired of the foreplay and Keith decided to break the kiss. Lance was a panting mess; he looked divine. Keith grabbed a pillow and put it under Lance’s ass for support. He lined his dick up with Lance's hole and looked at him for permission. Lance’s heart melted, seeing how much Keith was holding back. He could see the worry deep in is yellow eyes, and nodded a yes. Keith saw his sincerity and slowly pushed in. lance winced as Keith completely bottom out with a groan. He waited for a while for lance to get used to it.

“You can move Keith,” he said and smiled, never been treated so kindly before. Keith needed no more convincing as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in with a groan. Relief. He continued and began to pick up a rhythm, to which lance moved his hips with. They both moaned and began to pick up the pace. Keith was constantly hitting against his prostate and it sent Lance insane. He’s never felt such a high intensity of pleasure. “Fuck, Keith, I’m close,” he managed between moans.

“Don’t come yet,” he groaned in return, continuing his brutal pounding. Lance tensed his stomach and tried to hold back, but the feeling was too much and it felt so good and he was screaming and he was coming. A sultry moaned dragged out his throat as he rode out his orgasm, but he didn’t rest. Keith was still thrusting into him with no sign of stopping. If anything he was getting faster. Lance regained his posture and started whispering soothing things into Keith's ear, trying to get him to come. 

“Please Keith, come for me,” little gasps escaped his mouth, and he could feel Keith's dick throbbing inside him, he was close. “Fuck Keith, so good, so good to me,” his encouragement was working as Keith let out a deep groan and came in Lance. They stayed like that for a while, both breathing in time with each other. Eventually, Keith pulled out of him and lied down beside him.

A while later Keith got up and headed to the bathroom. He came out with a wet cloth and wiped the come off of Lance’s stomach. Lance was exhausted; he just lay there half asleep. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew Keith had put the kettle on. Glancing at the clock, he’d been asleep for an hour. That was weird, it felt like he had just blinked.

Lance stepped out of the bed and grabbed the puffy sweater, pulling it over his head. He then proceeded to the source of the screaming steamy boy (the kettle). He peered into the kitchen and there he saw Keith in all his after sex glory. He had two mugs out with two green tea bags at the ready. A hand raked through his thick hair, messing it up. Lance walked up behind him and kissed his bare shoulder before turning around and sitting at the table. Keith turned to him and smiled.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey.” Lance returned. Keith silently poured the water into the mugs and brought them to the table. “Thank you.” Lance blurted out. Keith looked at him in confusion, so he elaborated. “For uh, being gentle.” He blushed, “I’ve never uh, had anything like that before so, thanks.” He looked down at his green tea, too embarrassed to meet Keith's eyes. 

Keith was surprised; Lance was thanking him for being gentle? Keith thought he was anything but gentle. Poor boy, being an omega must really suck. Keith spoke up, “I wouldn’t’ve described that as gentle,” he chuckled, “but yeah, you’re welcome.” He paused for a moment, and then continued, “I’m really grateful you did that Lance, I know you were scared but you really saved me from a night of no relief. Thanks.” He stared down at his tea; skin tinted a dark pink. They both sipped at the hot beverage in a comfortable silence. Red jumped up onto the table and bumped his head into Lance’s hand. He scratched behind her ear and she purred like a motorbike. Lance was grinning like an idiot and the sight warmed Keith's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hey dudes hope you likey likey subcirsbes
> 
> hmu  
> tumblr @lesterchild


End file.
